I Hate You
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Description: Dodgers has always seen a connection between 404 and someone from his past. He hated it. 404/Duck Dodgers


I have no idea how good this is, so…here you go.

I Hate You

Uncharacteristically silent, Dodgers stared at the screen as the movie played. Each scene was as familiar as the last. How many times had he watched this movie? Probably just as many times as he had watched the others. Why did he do this to himself? It hasn't even begun to get easier to watch. None of them have, but yet he still watches them no matter how much harder it got.

The movie ended and the credits quickly rolled by. Subconsciously, he pressed reply and stared blankly as the beginning credits played. _Duck Dodgers, starring Bugs Bunny_. "I hate that guy," Dodgers mumbled as he did every time that man's name appeared on the screen. He really hated him. A lot. So much that it ached.

His jaw clenched tightly as he watched Cadet's edited movie. He could tell which movie or show each edited Bugs Bunny scene came from. He could probably even name the episodes. It wasn't like he hadn't been there for nearly every shot filmed of that rabbit.

The sound of the brig's doors opening came from behind him and nonchalantly as possible, he flipped the channel onto some comedy show. When the audience laughter from the show resounded through the cockpit, he bellowed out a laugh as well. From the corner of his eye, he watched the Cadet move to his station, quickly going over the specks he's missed for the past few hours.

"Captain, IQ has been calling for the past ten minutes, Sir," Cadet said, somehow able to reach Dodgers' ears over the sound of another obnoxious laugh from Dodgers.

Dodgers sobered his laughing. "Well played," he said towards the screen, purposely ignoring the Cadet. He didn't want to deal with IQ. Not today.

"Did you hear me Captain?" Cadet asked as he walked over with his hands firmly on his waist.

"Huh?" Dodgers glanced at the pig before returning his attention back on the screen. "Yeah, of course," he replied while waving his hand in a shooing motion. It seemed that the Cadet was much more over bearing than usual. He wasn't going to let up, was he?

Cadet rolled his eyes. "I-beh-I'll call him up," he sighed. He walked back over to his station and pressed several buttons, calling up HQ.

Dodgers stared up at the screen blankly from his seat as IQ came onto the screen. The orange haired man stood tall with his hands behind his back. "Ah, Dodgers, finally. I have a mission for you since you are in the area. There have been some troubling transmissions coming from your sector in the Aeon station center. I need you and the Cadet to go over there and check it out," IQ ordered, wagging his finger between the two of them.

"Hello to you too," Dodgers grumbled as he crossed his arms. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man.

IQ sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Hello Dodgers, how are you?"

"Well, I've have this weird grow-" Dodgers started on one of better tales in hopes to get IQ to forget about the so called mission.

"I'm going to stop you right there," IQ piped up, looking a bit green. He coughed into his gloved hand before straightening himself. "This is a very important mission." Apparently, IQ wasn't about to forget about the job so easily. What was with IQ and the Cadet today? "We have suspicions that it is 404's group," he said, eyeing Dodgers.

Dodgers hid it well, but he still stiffened at that name. He hated that cyborg rabbit. They were so much alike, too much alike, yet so different that he didn't know which hurt more. "Yeah, yeah. Go away so we can get to our job," Dodgers said sourly to IQ.

The man stared at Dodgers for a moment more before letting out a hum. "Of course. Good luck," he said before the transmission closed.

Dodgers took a deep breath before ordering the Cadet to set a new course to the Aeon Station Center. His fingers tapped the end of his arm rest as he impatiently waited to arrive at the station. He wanted to get this over with quickly. _Why couldn't IQ find someone else?_ He thought sourly.

"Sir?" came his Cadet's voice.

Dodgers hummed in response.

"You know, maybe 404 won't be there. It could be the Martians," the Cadet said as he walked from his station and over to his Captain's side.

Dodgers stayed silent. He wanted to say something rude, degrading, anything that would let him release some of this anger, but it seemed as if his silence was enough to make the Cadet move back to his station. It was a long, heavy silence before they stopped the ship behind a large broken piece of space rock with the station not too far away. It was within teleporting range if needed.

"Captain, I'm heading towards the shuttle airlock." The Cadet stood from his seat and started to leave when he noticed that Dodgers hadn't moved to follow. "Sir?"

Dodgers let out a low sigh as he slowly stood from the chair. He walked around the chair and past the Cadet into the corridors. "Let's get this over with, Cadet," he sighed.

"Yes, sir," Cadet spoke softly as he quickly followed his Captain into the shuttle down below. The Cadet quickly started on prepping the small ship as his Captain started to pull out many of their armory and their suits.

Dodgers stocked the shuttle before putting on his suit. The thick fabric fit him tightly. Even the helmet snugged to the contours of his face, mainly his beak, but allowed him to breathe easily. Once he stepped inside the shuttle, he noticed that the Cadet was already dressed and ready. He took his seat and the Cadet secured the ship before opening the airlock.

When the shuttle left the ship, Dodgers finally gave his orders. They were simple. The Cadet was to bring the shuttle down to the lower levels of the station and dock. They were then going to search the ship for any civilians and properly get them off the ship while, hopefully, stopping whoever decided to attack the station.

Dodgers wouldn't deny that there was some part of him that hoped that 404 had no part of this. That maybe one of those other villains decided to attack a neutral station. But as much as he hoped, he knew he could never be that lucky. He never had been before, why would he be now?

They rounded a few stray rocks and the station came in view. Dodgers looked over the station, only stopping when he spotted what he was looking for. Even though he knew this would happen, Dodgers still felt nauseous at the sight. From below, they could see the silhouette of 404's ship just inside the docking bay of the station. "Apply the cloaking device, Cadet," he murmured his order as his eyes stayed lock on the dark ship.

Cadet nodded and activated the cloaking mechanism. He glanced at his Captain as the man stared hard up at the ship. "What are we go-going to do now?"

Dodgers didn't even look over as he answered him. "I want you to leave me at the lower docking bay and go up to the top of the station. From there I want you to make your way down, evacuating everyone that you can either by escape pods or teleporting them to the ship. If need be, use the shuttle to get them out of there until it is safe."

The Cadet tried not to show his surprise. "Are you sure? Y-you could be stuck there for a while."

Dodgers gave a curt nod and rose from his seat. They were close enough to the docking bay that he should be able to easily ready himself. "Keep communications open and give me continuous status reports. If you find 404, do not engage. Your mission is to get the passengers out of there by any mean," he said as he slid in the cartridge for the gun.

"Yes sir," The Cadet said as firmly as possible.

"If I reach 404 first…make sure you get all of the passengers off before coming to my aid," Dodgers continued. He had no idea what to suspect from a mission concerning 404. He's seen everything from that rabbit cross-dressing to stabbing a man through the chest.

The Cadet landed the shuttle as silently as possible. He pulled away from the controls and stood to face his Captain. On urge, he saluted the duck. "G-good luck, Sir!" he said with a small smile.

Dodgers paused in putting another gun into its hoister to look at the Cadet with wide eyes. Slowly, Dodgers cracked a smile before burst with an obnoxious laugh. "Do you know how silly you look?" he yelled as he tried to mellow his laughter.

Rolling his eyes, the Cadet smiled good-naturally. "Be careful, okay?"

With a dying chuckle, Dodgers nodded. "Yeah, yeah, same to you." He pressed open the hatch on the side door and stepped out. The doors shut behind him and he headed towards the station entrance with a laser gun ready in his hand. When he heard the shuttle leave, he entered the station. He quickly scoped out the area for any hidden enemy. It was clear and the area looked unmarked. He took that as a good sign as he took off his helmet and was met with icy air. It was cold enough that he could see his breath. A curse escaped him as he hooked the helmet on his waist. As much as he wanted the comforts of the helmet, it obstructed his view too much.

_"Captain, I have reached the top docking bay,"_ Cadet's voice came over the speaker piece in his ear.

Dodgers raised his wrist to his face, pressing the button for the microphone. "Alright, keep vigilant."

Keeping low, Dodgers crept through the corridors and onto the next few levels. He searched every room as he made his way through, though he found none of the passengers unlike the Cadet. The Cadet had already called in, informing him that he had found several people, a few injured, and had gotten them out of there. Dodgers, on the other hand, didn't find any sign of life until the fifteenth floor up. Well, what was left of life.

A multitude of hole scattered across the steel walls along with blood smears. And the floors…there were a few bodies, all dead. "Cadet, come in," he called into his communication piece.

_"Sir?"_ came the Cadet's quick reply.

"You may want to hurry. It doesn't seem like 404 is in a good mood," Dodgers whispered into the mic. Cadet gave a short reply as he took the order.

Dodgers breathed in slowly before heading for the next level. He kept to the wall as he entered the hallway and clicked off the safety. Slow, deliberate steps he took as he walked. Surprisingly, the area wasn't as bad as the one below. While there weren't any bodies, there were still a few smears of blood on the walls.

He pressed the transmitter on his wrist. "Cadet, how far are you on getting everyone out?"

"_Al-almost done, sir. I found a life-force locator. I-it looks like more than half the ship is already empty, but a small group i-is heading up,"_ the Cadet answered.

"You're going to have to speed up. I think that it's 404's group. They don't seem in a good mood either," Dodgers warned.

_"Oh, dear." _

He could practically hear the pig pale. If that was possible. "Keep safe. I'm going to get up there as quickly as possible. Keep an eye on the locator and tell me where they go."

_"Yes, sir."_

Dodgers held his gun tightly in his fist as he ran up the stairs and through the corridors. He kept a close eye on the damages. There were few. It seems that the crew decided to evacuate or at least head upwards. It was several floors before the Cadet called on him.

_"The group that you were worried about have disappeared, sir."_

Dodgers felt himself relax at the news. He really didn't want to face that rabbit and it seemed that his day was looking up. "They left," he sighed.

"Not exactly."

Faster than he could think, Dodgers turned around with his gun held out. The gun was knocked from his hand by 404.

"That's not how you greet a friend," 404 teased.

Dodgers moved back as he glared at the cyborg. "I'll remember that when I see the Cadet."

404 mockingly grasped his chest. "You wound me." His arm shifted as it twisted into a gun. "Let me return the favor." Dodgers had a split second to jump into the doorway before 404 started to shoot. When the shooting stop, Dodgers rolled out and grabbed his gun. Taking aim, he shot at the rabbit's arm, but it was deflected. He kept shooting as he ran towards the cyborg, keeping the rabbit in defensive mode before tossing the gun once he got close enough to take out his nunchuks. He smashed them into the side of the rabbit, making him fall back.

The rabbit glared and hit Dodgers square in the chest, sending the nunchuks flying. The duck flew back, but he quickly got to his feet and met the rabbit head on. He hated him. He hated him! His own fist slammed into 404's cheek. That was when hell broke loose. Punches, biting, kicking… At one point they were standing a few feet away from each other, breathing heavily.

Dodgers glared at 404 as he tried to get some sort of energy to keep fighting, but the more he looked at the damn rabbit, the more he didn't want to fight. But that smirk with those mangled teeth, he would give anything to break that other tooth. 404 grinned and moved closer to Dodgers. He did nothing to stop the rabbit.

Why did that rabbit have to stand so close to him? Were robots not programmed about personal space? They should be. He needed _a lot_ of personal space. In this case, a couple of light-years would be a good start.

"Do you give up, Dodgers?" the crooked tooth rabbit taunted.

"Never," Dodgers spat angrily. His jaw clenched painfully as the rabbit moved closer. Absently, he stepped back with every step the rabbit took. His back brushed against the wall behind him and 404 moved in quickly. Dodgers swung his fist only to have the rabbit grasp it and held it to the wall. 404 took his other arm and forced it up with the other.

"What has gotten in you Dodgers?" 404 cooed, his eyes lit wildly as he grinned. "So much passion. I've never seen you like this."

"Shut it, rabbit," Dodgers spat.

404 gave him his best pout. "Do you really hate me so much?" He continued to pout before burst out in laughter with his head bowed. He glanced up at Dodgers and smiled as he moved nose to beak with him. "Or could you be in love with me?"

His eyes darted from the rabbits. "You're despicable." Dodgers' felt a clenching in his chest as he said that.

Another laugh escaped the rabbit. "Oh, I can be far more despicable, Dodgers," 404 purred before pressing his lips against Dodgers'.

Dodgers tensed as he stared at the rabbit, but when 404 pressed more firmly against him, Dodgers slowly slipped into the kiss and was soon putting as much effort into it as the rabbit. Every bite, lick, and grind he returned in plenty. He almost whined with the rabbit pulled back from him, though his hands still clasped Dodgers' tightly.

404 was breathing heavily as he gazed at Dodgers, who was breathing just as hard. He leaned in again as was about to press his lip against Dodgers' but froze. "Until next time Dodgers," 404 said as he pulled back fully from Dodgers. He locked eyes with Dodgers as he pressed a button on his waist belt, almost instantly being transported away.

Dodgers slid down the steel wall, all the way to the floor as he glared at the spot that damned rabbit once was. He hated him. Behind his eyes started to burn and he quickly tilted his head up with his hand over his eyes. He hated him so much.


End file.
